


i lose my mind just when you’re speaking

by ohmyloki



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Skype, appropriate use of nsync lyric, gratuitous descriptions of jacks ~feelings~, implied french speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They Skype. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i lose my mind just when you’re speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts).



They Skype. A lot. Jack’s never been very fond of texting (though he’s trying to get better because he knows how much Bitty does it) and he’s even worse with phone conversations (though it’s worth it to hear Bitty’s voice) but Skype? Skype is his favorite–barring the real thing. He likes being able to see Bitty, the way his expressive face hides virtually nothing. Jack’s particularly fond of the warm, pleased look Bitty gets every time he calls Jack ‘sweetheart’ or ‘honey-pie’.

It’s still fairly early into the summer. His trip to Georgia is in a little over a week and they’ve been Skyping at least once a day since the end of May. Sometimes all they have time for are quick ‘good nights’ before they fall asleep but sometimes they get to sit and talk for as long as they like. And sometimes, when Jack is really lucky, they get to Skype twice in the same day. It’s kind of amazing how much he finds himself wanting to talk to Bitty and how effortlessly Bitty has become part of his routine, like there was always a Bitty-shaped spot ready and waiting for him to slide into.

Jack thinks…well, he thinks it’s just about the best thing that’s ever happened to him, if he’s honest with himself.

It’s one of those days, the lucky ones, and they’re Skyping for the second time. It’s fairly late and Jack’s just gotten back from a run when he calls Bitty and is answered with a smile that makes Jack’s chest feel warm and tight.

They’re talking about Jack’s upcoming visit, Bitty giving him advice on what to pack for the Georgia heat, and Jack walks to his bedroom with his laptop. He sets it down on the desk and listens to Bitty’s voice as he grabs a fresh shirt out of his closet and strips out of the one drenched in sweat. Something feels amiss as he tosses the shirt into his hamper, though, and it takes him a moment to realize that the room has gone silent.

He looks over to his computer to make sure the call didn’t drop but he sees Bitty’s face still filling up most of the screen. His eyes are wide and his cheeks are pink and Jack thinks, ‘ _oh_.’

Jack knows he’s attractive. He knows he’s got a good body, but there’s no real ego behind the knowledge, it’s simply a fact of his life and it’s something he’s worked hard for besides. He’s used to people fawning over him because of it and it’s usually more of an annoyance than anything, something he tries to ignore–but the way Bitty’s staring at him with such open desire, like Jack’s a slab of meat he wants to devour… Jack thinks, ‘well, okay.’

This might be the first time Jack has ever really enjoyed the reaction his looks have caused.

He feels his own face heat and he knows his gym shorts won’t do much to hide the rising situation in his pants but Jack ignores both of these things for now and he clears his throat.

“Something wrong, Bits?” He asks.

He drops the shirt he was going to put on and sits down in the desk chair in front of the computer, looking at the screen.

“You look warm–are you getting sick?”

Jack watches as Bitty’s eyes slowly track back up, going from what must be Jack’s chest to his face. It’s so easy to spot the moment Bitty realizes Jack is chirping him.

Another fact of life: Jack’s really not very good at the whole seduction thing. But if all it takes to make Bitty hot and bothered is for Jack to take off his shirt, well then, Jack thinks he can probably handle that.

He watches as Bitty bites his lip, clearly thinking.

“Just a second,” Bitty says and then disappears off screen.

Jack hears the soft sound of a door closing and the click of a lock. Bitty’s shirtless when he settles back in front of his computer. Jack’s eyes immediately drop and trace the lines of Bitty’s chest, the way his abs push up against his smooth skin. His gaze drifts even lower to the trail of soft-looking hair leading from Bitty’s bellybutton to somewhere tantalizingly off-screen.

“Something wrong, Jack?” Bitty asks.

Jack’s huffs out a laugh and looks back up at Bitty’s face, which is very very pink but also very very smug. Jack’s never been very smooth but at least he can be honest.

“No, nothing at all,” he says. “You’re beautiful, Bits.”

Bitty stares at him, a little shocked. So Jack continues.

“I wish I could touch–”

“Touch what, Jack?” Bitty asks, his voice a tone Jack’s never heard from him before. Heat races up Jack’s spine.

“You,” Jack says. “All of you. Everywhere.”

Bitty lets out a soft ‘ _oh_ ’ and Jack watches the way his chest rises and falls. It’s so easy to see, Bitty is so small and oh, god, Jack wants to know what Bitty feels like pressed up against him–under him–around him. Jack can’t bring himself to say these words to Bitty, but he deserves to know. He _needs_ to know just how much, how strongly, and in all the different ways Jack feels about him. After a moment of thought, Jack starts speaking in French.

Judging by his reaction, Bitty either knows enough of the keywords to work out the translation or he’s just really into the French, and that’s all the encouragement Jack needs to keep going.

He starts with the innocent things, all of the ways just knowing Bitty has made him a better person, all of the ways Jack wants to build a life around them, standing together sturdy and strong in the center of it… but soon his words turn lustful and his voice dips low.

Bitty’s slouched in his chair enough that Jack can only see him from his waist up, but Jack still notices the way Bitty moves an arm slowly, fumbling for something just below Jack’s screen. After that, there’s no mistaking the motions Bitty is making and Jack slips his hand into his own shorts to match Bitty’s movements.

He keeps talking, telling Bitty every single thought he’s had about him this summer. Bitty is biting his lip and making soft gasping sounds in return, the pink in his cheeks travelling all the way down to his chest and Jack is sure he’s never seen anything sexier.

Jack can feel the pressure building inside him, growing hotter and more desperate and he’s sure he’s stumbling over his words but it doesn’t seem to matter to Bitty. Bitty, whose chest is heaving as he says Jack’s name quietly, over and over. Bitty’s body shudders and the groan that comes through Jack’s speakers nearly makes him whimper but it’s the slick, shiny spots that appear on Bitty’s stomach and chest that finally push Jack over the edge.

He’s thankful Bitty came first because he’s not sure he would’ve been able to talk through his own release. His mind goes blissfully blank and his body tightens, nerves lighting up with pleasure as his orgasm crests over him.

When he opens his eyes, Bitty is staring at him. Jack stares back, unsure of what to say. The reality of what they just did settles in quickly, though, because Bitty smiles and Jack starts laughing at the absurdity of their first time together being on Skype and they’re both leaning into their screens like if they get close enough they’ll be able to actually feel each other’s warmth.

“Wow,” Bitty says, breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Jack agrees.

There’s another moment of silence as they both grin dopily at each other. Bitty smiles to himself and clears his throat.

“So, you might want to bring your swim trunks. Because, while I might be all for skinny-dippin’ if it was just you and me, I don’t think you should make your first NHL headline by getting charged with public indecency.”

Jack laughs and they move back into the conversation effortlessly.

When they’re about to sign off, both of them needing to get an early start the next day, Bitty looks at him a little shyly. It’s amusing, all things considered. Jack waits, knowing that sometimes Bitty has a hard time with the tougher words, too.

“I can’t wait to touch you,” Bitty says quietly.

Jack understands the deeper meaning beneath it immediately. He definitely wants to reenact earlier parts of their ‘conversation’ in person, but what Jack wants even more desperately is to feel Bitty’s hand in his own. He wants to grab Bitty and pull him close, crush him in a hug and bury his face in Bitty’s hair and never ever let go.

“Yeah,” Jack says. “Same here.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr. [come yell at me sometime](http://bootycap.tumblr.com)!


End file.
